1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a spill light removing device, more specifically to a spill light removing device using an irregularity pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show the spill light removing device according to the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, according to the prior art, spill light which is incident light from disordered directions is eliminated by using a simple shaped diaphragm. The spill light, parts of the light being irradiated from a light source 101, is blocked by a blocker 110 of the diaphragm.
FIG. 2 shows a perspective view of the block 110 of the spill light removing device according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2(a) and FIG. 2(b), the blocker can have various shapes and no limitation.
But, if by those types, since an incidence angle is not large, spill light which passes diagonally through a tunnel 130 of the diaphragm or spill light that arrives a open entrance of the diaphragm and is reflected to irregular directions at the inner wall 120 of the tunnel 130, may pass the diaphragm as it is.
Referring to FIG. 1, at the inner wall 120 of the tunnel 130, there is no particular device or structure for eliminating the spill light. Therefore, the spill light reflected by the inner wall 120 passes through the tunnel from the light source eventually, even though directions of the spill light are changed.
As a result, according to the prior art, because only the blocker 110 must eliminate the spill light, it is impossible to eliminate the spill light effectively.